Mother of Power
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Rebekah dreamed the life she always wanted. A husband, children. She wanted what she had to watch every woman experience. Centuries pass and now she is able to experience the dream but it never came with the whole package. Now Rebekah is a great danger and it's up to the Mikaelsons and Marcel to find her and protect her from certain evil only to find the reason why.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was different she now saw that. She wasn't going to give him the time to explain it after all what would be the point. They weren't together, the last time they had a relationship was about over one hundred years ago. He had moved on and she was too late just when she found out what was becoming of her. Rebekah couldn't tell him now. In her mind if she told him it would be a disaster of mass proportion. Seeing him on top of Cami in his bed made it clear to her it was a big mistake going to see him. Tears falling freely she looked out the window seeing the lights she knew she was never going to come back to New Orleans. She couldn't ask for her family to protect her especially since they have to protect hope themselves she just couldn't. Rubbing her flat stomach slowly feeling four little balls moving around feeling her hand she sighed with a slight smile.

She wasn't going back to Mystic Falls her old home. It would be too tacky and she didn't want to deal with the brothers and their annoying doppelganger bitch but she knew she needed help and luckily she found a trustworthy friend. It's not everyday she makes a new friend but Bonnie is now all she has. Sighing in frustration she dialed her witch friend number and listened to it ring lucky to hear her friends voice on the other line. "You calling twice in one week is new." the playful mockery in her voice made her roll her eyes expecting what to come out next, "So how did it go?"

"The cost of finding another blond bitch underneath him in his own bed priceless." silence was all that stayed between them after her answer. Bonnie knew saying sorry or saying that it's his lost wouldn't help. The truth they both know was that she waited too long and he wasn't going to wait forever. Most definitely not the way she was acting.

"Where are you?" killing the silence Rebekah sighed releasing one tear.

"I just left the state of New Orleans. I can't go back to mystic falls I need to go somewhere safe. I need to leave the United States." waiting for her response Rebekah sighed in relief.

"I'm packing my bags as we speak."


	2. Chapter 2

Why in the world did she ever decided to go to Alaska. Oh she remembered! She wanted to be far away from everyone but the thought of the cold was not a good place she wanted to be including thinking about her little ones. "Bonnie why are we here again?" hearing the slightest sigh she rolled her eyes grabbing a ball of snow and throwing it at her head.

"Jesus Bekah calm your tits. I just had to gather a few ingredients plus spreading your scent all over the place so I can do the spell at our official home so it be hard for anyone or anything to find you. I didn't get back my power of one hundred witches to not be smart about this you know." throwing a snowball back in retaliation, "and my hair literally is not to be touched you know this shit takes hours." laughing at Bonnie misfortune she held her hands up in surrender and grabbed her bag.

"Okay are you done now?" Bonnie nods her head.

"God you're either impatient on hormones or Klaus has rubbed off on you too much." Rebekah fround and walked by her friend shoulder to shoulder.

"You know he thinks about you from time to time. He misses you." nudging her friend.

"Klaus made his decision and with that I made mine. Besides he and his baby mama are probably…"

"Hayley and Elijah are a thing now well always been a thing." Bonnie stopped and looked at rebekah in disgust.

"Fucking gross. You don't date someone your siblings fucked." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"Technically I am Marcel aunt. I fucked him, I love him and well look at me." she points at her belly. "I am going to be a mother who fears for her children's lives and all I can truly trust is a witch who I luckily became friends with during the whole bullshit." rolling her eyes, "are you done now I will like to get somewhere warm." Bonnie rolling her eyes in annoyance finishes the spell and throws another snowball at her.

"Alright bitch let's go."

* * *

Five months had passed and everyone knew about Rebekah finding Cami and Marcel. Klaus laughed at this when he had first heard it patting Marcel on the back congratulating. Now that Rebekah is out of the way there was no one putting their foot down to lecture him on his decisions even though he missed it from time to time that Elijah tried himself but Klaus shut him informing if it isn't Rebekah doing the lecturing it wasn't fun at all. Marcel tried to use his connections into finding where his lover was but no one could find her and that made him feel uncomfortable. "Are you telling me that you do not find this the slightest uncomfortable. No one can find her and she hasn't even made one call to any of you." Elijah reading the newspaper flipped the page down and looked at his so called nephew.

"This is what my dear sister do best. Relax give her time she will find a reason to come back."

"Rebekah loves hope she wouldn't leave and not have any communication about her niece."

"And you're also her nephew but she hasn't called for you either." Klaus smiled seeing Marcel glare at him at annoyance, "What you are my son."

"You also are the one that said I wasn't worthy enough and for the first time you use the word Nephew?"

"Well Hope is your little sister." Klaus retorted.

"Okay enough." Hayley groaned as everyone turned to look at her. "It has been five months and I am worried too but all we can do is wait." Everyone knew she was right and shook their heads. Davina sitting down in her chair munching on Cheetos watched on in amusement.

"What is more important is rumors are spreading around like wild fire. Some type of enormous power is going to arrive and our enemies are looking for it to overthrow us." Klaus looked at his son. "Have you had anyone look into such gossip?" Marcel looked at Klaus.

"I got it looked. Apparently it's true no one knows when, where or how. The only thing I know is that everyone is looking for whatever it is. The witches on the other hand are having a field day. They can sense it but they can't find where it's coming from. All they know is it's not in New Orleans but they can tell that there is a witch protecting this power." Klaus raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Oh really, how interesting."

"I can't find it either. I can feel it but searching for it sends my gem all over the place. Even all the other witches have tried and it does the same thing. The weird part is I feel like it's draining me slowly. Like taking what it wants but leaves the rest." Davina interrupted as everyone turned to look at her, "I gave it a few tries." Davina shrugged her shoulders.

Ou

"Perhaps maybe one witch at Mystic Falls…"

"I will beat you senseless if you dare bring that witch in this." Marcel looked at the two brothers confused and interested at the same time. Klaus showing emotion so quickly even to threaten his own brother over a witch. "I made a promise and I do not break my promises." Klaus glared at Elijah.

"After all this time you truly do love her." Elijah spoke out of realization as everyone witnessed. Klaus rolled his eyes. Marcel listened on in amusement.

"Can this witch of yours find Rebekah?" Klaus looked at Marcel.

"That witch won't help you find Rebekah. Not when she is best friends with Rebekah." Klaus interrupted. "My sister has the strongest with in her hand no one can find her if she doesn't want to be found. Trust me she has a knack for being hidden.

Davina scuffs "the strongest witch?" Elijah put his paper down and looks at his future sister-in-law.

"Believe us when we say this. Your no match and will never be a match to her. Not even a one percent chance." getting up from his chair and fixing his tie "besides you are right brother the annoying twins has been calling around on the whereabouts of their missing friend. A missing Rebekah.."

"Means a missing powerful witch. Oh little sister what have you gotten yourself into."


End file.
